Miss Butter
Miss Butter is the daughter of Petra, the main character of A Woman and her Miss Butter, and the eldest sister of Alexander and the family Appearance Miss Butter is a seven year old girl with pale skin, brown eyes and light blonde hair with a few mud stains. She wears a dark blue t-shirt with a golden sword symbol and denim shorts. Throughout her childhood, Miss Butter often wears old and homemade but colorful clothes that Petra made for her, which are usually long skirts, and large t-shirts. On her seventh birthday, Miss Butter wore a light grey jacket and a light blue skirt to her ankles. When turning 12, she wears her hair up in a high ponytail and wears a dark blue tank top and black shorts. Background In between seasons 1 and 2, Petra who was impregnated by her ex boyfriend, gave birth to her all alone. After her birth, Greg (Her ex) demands that he sees Miss Butter but Petra refused. Throughout her childhood, it was very rough on Miss Butter, she did had a happy life with just her and Petra but gets upset when she sees her fighting to keep her. After moving into Champion City, and celebrating her 7th birthday, Miss Butter picked some flowers for Petra, however made a big mess on the territory, this led to Stella tricking Petra into giving her the child as to show her a 'tour' of the Treasure Hall and for Miss Butter to meet the animals. Inside the building, Miss Butter met an older girl named Lluna who treats her like a little sister but little did she knew was that Lluna was using her to make her escape from the city leaving Miss Butter behind. Throughout Miss Butter and Petra's journeys, Miss Butter always tries to make her mother face facts and tries to make her happy. Things got more difficult when Petra starts to fall for Jesse (male) Childhood and Role in a Woman and her Miss Butter Miss Butter had little to no human contact during her seven years of childhood, due to Petra's overprotective control of her, though Petra never abuse or laid a hand on her, Miss Butter managed to get some happiness with her mother being the only one she's around the most. Petra was so overprotective that she homeschooled her and sows her clothing which is usually outdated. Before her 5th birthday, Petra felt as Miss Butter needed a change of scenery causing their move to Champion City, despite moving there, Petra distrust Stella to be near Miss Butter, showing more of her protective side. So much that Petra doesn't want Stella talking to Miss Butter as she suspects Stella's up to no good around her child. On Miss Butter's 7th birthday, Petra does present Miss Butter with newer clothes (Miss Butter's current clothing) and a lot of love but it all went downhill when Miss Butter made a mess on Champion City grounds, after being tricked by Stella, Petra allows Miss Butter to go on her own for three days which turned to weeks. Desperate to get her daughter back, Petra had to find Stella's daughter Lluna who ran away a day after Miss Butter arrived. Upon finally saving her, Petra couldn't wait to go home with Miss Butter but figured out that she has a long way to go. Though very reluctant to bring Miss Butter to the Sea Temple, Petra couldn't bear to leave Miss Butter by herself thus forcing herself to bring her 7 year old daughter to danger. Often carrying Miss Butter and warning her of what she's touching or is near. Luckily, Miss Butter managed to get out the Sea Temple safely. However, no matter what Miss Butter couldn't catch a break as her adventure keeps going, Upon going to the Icy Palace, Miss Butter felt as she should be able to at least do some things on her own but Petra has a hard time letting her. But when Petra is kidnapped by Romeo and separated from her daughter who was also sent to the Sunshine Institute with her friends. Being just a youngste, Miss Butter grew afraid of the prison, and wanted Petra to be there. In Below the Bedrock, Miss Butter and Petra's relationship became more difficult, from Petra finally outbursting at her daughter when she almost put herself in danger to Miss Butter no longer feeling comfortable around her mother. Their relationship started to strain and they grew apart, learning this, Petra tried fixing things as hard as she could. Finally in Above and Beyond, things finally connect between the two, Miss Butter learns that she'll always have to be there for her mother and will do anything to make her happy and Petra sometimes has to let her daughter go to make her own choices. Personality Miss Butter is a creative and fun little girl who loves her mother dearly. She can be serious when it comes to confronting her problems and forcing her mother to learn what comes first. Miss Butter is a very shy but never strays from having a good relationship with her little brother, who she often tells stories too, and is always there for when he's upset with the family problems the two face. Relationships Towards Petra Being her daughter, Miss Butter loves her mother and never wants anything to come between them. Miss Butter enjoys giving Petra gifts she found in the wild, and singing with her but there are times when she can get upset with her it comes to Petra being angry about her ex abandoning them, and Miss Butter tries to make her happy. Towards Lluna Miss Butter sees Lluna (human) as her big sister, when they first met and often wants to hang with her. She even calls Lluna "Sister" once. However for Lluna, she have mixed feelings about her and was using her so she could escape Champion City behind her and Stella's back. After the big battle with the Admin, their relationship improves, though they don't see each other much. Towards Alex Alexander is Miss Butter's younger brother, whom the two have a good relationship and rarely fought. Miss Butter often tells Alex stories and shares the nursery with him so he won't feel lonely. Knowing that they will witness the problems Petra still have, they promised that one day, they'll all be happy. Towards Jesse Miss Butter didn't really have a good relationship with him when they first met when Jesse came out of one of the portals and instantly feel in love at first sight with Petra. The reason for this is because Miss Butter is worried that if her mother falls in love with him, the same problem she had with her former love will happen. Miss Butter does get a little jealous of him, when she saw how Petra was with Jesse, but was still happy for the two because she couldn't remember the last time she saw her mom so happy with someone else that's not her. Trivia * The reasoning for the mud marks on her hair, is because Miss Butter enjoys picking flowers (Which her hobby soon stops when Petra request for her not to do it again) and it makes a mess on the planting grounds. * In the Sea Temple, there's a choice for Miss Butter to get brutally injured (If you save Jack) or get out the temple without a scratch (Save Petra) * Miss Butter being kidnapped by Stella is more darker than the latter taking her as a sword. * If her name wasn't Miss Butter, Petra would've named her Carrietta or Marigold. * Miss Butter's birth scene is a reference to Carrie * Miss Butter is the only family member with a strange name. Her brother has a normal name unlike her. * The reason her name is Miss Butter is because of her blonde hair, which reminds Petra of gold and gold reminds her of butter. * She had never meet Annie * Similar to most celebrity kids (Blue Ivy, North Wind, Audio, Royalty, etc) Miss Butter has a unique and unusual name * In the earliest version of her and Petra's story, Miss Butter was meant to be Petra's adopted daughter after finding her abandoned as a baby. This was changed as Miss Butter being Petra's actual daughter was more effective. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Warrior Category:Children Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Humanized Items Category:Human Category:Preteens Category:Determinant Characters